A Very Good Night Bleach Style
by thorny21
Summary: Ichigo comes home from work to find his apartement hotter than hell. He goes outside to sit in the cool air but something happening in the apartment across from him has him heating up again. Warning: Yaoi


Ichigo Kurosaki went out onto the balcony of his upscale apartment. He had come home late from his job and the place had felt like a sauna inside. He had stripped out of his uniform shirt as soon as he walked in the door. His khaki pants soon followed and he was now clad in only his bright orange silk boxers that closely matched his ear length hair. Even though it was almost October, the temperature in Karakura Town was still in the upper 90's.

Ichigo sat down in the cooler night air, a cold beer firmly in hand. He liked to have a cold drink after work when it was this hot. Being stuck driving a cop car all day with a broken A/C really sucked. Added into that the two robbers who decided it was better to run from him and his partner rather then just give up. Opening his beer he took a long cool swallow before setting it down on the wrought-iron table next to him.

The night sky was black as ink, dotted with millions of luminous stars above. Ichigo loved this time of night. It was peaceful and he liked to listen to the sounds of the night. He could hear the crickets as they chirped and the frogs as they called out to each other in the darkness. Across the way from him was another apartment complex and all of the lights were out in the many suites that faced him.

A bright yellow light coming on in an upstairs apartment almost directly across from his own caught his attention. He knew it belonged to the blue haired hottie who plagued his thoughts day in and day out. Ichigo watched as the light was shut off once again before another one came on. Ichigo was surprised to see the man taking his muscle shirt off in front of the smaller window. With the light on he could tell that he was in his bathroom. The man bent over and disappeared from sight only for a moment.

As he straightened up, the man in the window pulled the curtain shut, so that all the redhead could see was his silhouette. A couple minutes later the curtain was pulled back and the bluenette stepped under the spray of the running shower. Ichigo gulped audibly upon realizing he could see everything clearly as there was no barrier between his sight and the man's window across from him. Taking another drink of his beer, the redhead watched fascinated as the bluenette wet himself down.

"_The man has a body to die for,_" Ichigo thought as he watched the man wash away the grime and sweat of the day. Ichigo didn't know the man's name but he did know he worked as a construction worker. The years on the job had helped to sculpt the man's body nicely. He had a lean build but was very muscular. He had a broad chest, well-toned and tanned abs and strong arms. Every time he bent his arm Ichigo could see his biceps bulge.

As Ichigo continued to watch the man in the shower he felt his body heat up. A warmth in his groin made itself known as he began to get hard. Putting his beer down he slipped his hand into the opening of his boxers, hissing a little as the coldness of his hand hit his throbbing member. He began to stroke it lightly as he watched the man across from him lather up his body with a blood red pouf. Ichigo let out an audible gasp when the man's hand went farther south, lathering up his own member.

The redhead was shocked to see the bluenette beginning to stroke his own length, making it become fully erect. Getting turned on even more, Ichigo began to stroke his length at a more rapid pace. Never taking his eyes off the naked wet man in the window, Ichigo bit out a soft moan as his body heated up even more. The bluenette moved his hand back up his body, running his soapy hand over his smooth chest and tweaking his taut nipples. Ichigo slowed his pace, not wanting to cum before the other man did. He almost lost it completely when the man turned a bit towards the window, allowing for an even better view of what he was doing. He ran his hand down his flat stomach, soaping it up once again before swirling it around his hardness and continuing down his legs.

Once his body was completely covered by the soap, the bluenette brought his hand back up his body to his balls, rolling them around while his other hand pinched and rolled his pert rosy buds. Ichigo groaned when instead of continuing his ministrations, the man in the window poured strawberry scented shampoo into his hand and began to wash his hair. His hair fully lathered, he went back to his impressive length and started to stroke it once more.

Ichigo, needing more access to his own hard cock and balls than he currently had stood up from his chair and pulled his boxers down, letting them pool around his feet before stepping out of them. He tentatively sat down once more, the coldness of the wrought-iron chair against his now naked ass sending a chill up his spine and adding to the intenseness of his actions. One hand went back to his aching cock while the other gently rolled and massaged his balls.

Ichigo froze in his ministrations when he thought the man across from him was watching him.

"_It's just my imagination,_" he thought. "_No one can see me out here._" Turning his hand upside down so that his thumb was now facing the ground, Ichigo wrapped his hand around his penis and began to thrust up into it. The new angle had him reeling with the different sensation. His attention back on the window, the redhead watched as the man sped up his pace and threw his head back. He thought for sure he heard the man moan but couldn't be sure it hadn't come from his own lips.

Ichigo watched as the man turned fully to the window, placing a wet washcloth flattened out on it. The man leaned forward, pressing his member up against the washcloth and pressing his hands firmly on either side of the window for support. The redhead sped up his pace as he watched the man began to rub his penis at a frenzied pace against the roughness of the wet cloth. Ichigo paused only a moment so that he could get his own thrusts in time with the other man's.

"Oh…gah…nya!" Ichigo moaned out. The ache in his throbbing cock began to intensify as he got closer to his release.

"_Nya…gah…ahh…,_" moaned the man from across the way. Ichigo never noticed he had opened the window slightly. Hearing the man's moans brought him even closer and he yanked on his length furiously. The moans continued to float on the air to his ears making him buck into his own hand. Just as he thought he could take no more, the man across from him threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Ichigo watched as white hot ribbons of cum shot up, landing on the window across from him. Seeing the delicious bluenette's body spasming in his post-orgasm throws sent Ichigo into his own release.

"Ahh! Kami!" Ichigo cried out as his own cum shot up, coating his hand and stomach with the stickiness. Panting heavily, he reached out and tentatively grabbed his beer, taking a much needed drink. Getting his bearings after coming down from his orgasm-induced high, he bent over and picked up his boxers before walking back into his apartment. He never noticed the man in the window smiling as he watched him disappear inside.

**A/N: I got this idea from visiting my sister. We had been sitting outside of her apartment late at night when the neighbor across from us decided to take a shower without a curtain up. Needless to say it was a **_**very**_** good night!**


End file.
